Noche de celebración
by laraila
Summary: A Marc le gusta Nathaniel, y de Nathaniel no sabemos nada desde que fue akumatizado como demoilustrador. ¡Cierta revelación se da en la casa de Nathaniel al celebrar la venta oficial de su primer tomo de comic!


**NOCHE DE CELEBRACIÓN**

Marc no era consciente del giro que iba a dar su vida en el momento en que Marinette le presentó a Nathaniel.

Las cosas se complicaron cuando Nath se confundió, creyó que la historia escrita por Marc, efectivamente era el diario de Ladybug y en un ataque de rabia, le dijo un par de cosas bastante hirientes. Marc terminó akumatizado ese día

Ser akumatizado es una sensación muy extraña, el sentimiento negativo te consume y no te deja salir de ello. Lo importante es que Chat Noir y Ladybug fueron capaces de liberarlo, y Nathaniel se disculpó con él, lo cual hizo que se sintiera mucho mejor.

Después de eso, empezaron a escribir sus primeros comics, los cuales eran tomos autónomos, aventuras independientes de los héroes de París, acompañados de, demoilustrador y reverso. Un año después, por fin lograron vender su primer tomo con una editorial de verdad.

Por supuesto que hicieron una fiesta de celebración, una con todos sus amigos, donde le regalaron a Marinette el primero Tomo editado y listo para su venta. Ella había sido responsable de su cooperación como dibujante/escritor. Resultado de su esfuerzo, tenían una primera edición con 3000 copias listas para aparecer en las librerías y comiquerías, además de una versión online.

La celebración en casa de Nathaniel se alargó más de lo esperado, todos sus amigos de su clase se fueron a casa, pero la casa de Marc quedaba lejos en comparación a los demás, y entre risas y conversaciones, se le fue la hora.

\- ¿me puedo quedar? – le preguntó con total naturalidad, tanto tiempo trabajando juntos, no era la primera vez que obscurecía antes de lo planeado, y uno debía quedarse en la casa del otro.

\- Claro, aun está el pijama que usaste la otra vez y unca viniste a buscarlo, está lavado y todo.

Marc fue a cambiarse, pero estaba nervioso de dormir con Nath, este dormiría en su cama, y él en la cama plegable que se escondía debajo de la de Nath. Desde hace un tiempo, un par de meses se sentía nervioso cuando su amigo estaba cerca.

Marc era consiente de sus sentimientos, de hecho, nunca le ocultó a nadie sus preferencias por su mismo sexo, tampoco hacía falta ser muy observador para ver que él miraba hacia su misma vereda. Nathaniel era alguien amable, siempre estaba dispuesto a darle unos minutos de tranquilidad cuando le faltaba inspiración, era atento, educado y encantador. Además, dibujaba las mil maravillas.

Se cambió rápidamente, y esperó a su amigo en su habitación, mientras Nath terminaba de calentar la pizza y servía las bebidas. La habitación de Nath era otra cosa que admiraba. Su cama siempre estaba bien ordenada, al igual que el armario, pero el escritorio era un desastre, con cuadernos, croqueras y papeles sueltos amontonados por todas partes. También había montones de cuadernos en las esquinas de la habitación, debajo de la mesa y al lado de la cama. Los dibujos importantes para el comic estaban pegados en las paredes. Era todo un torbellino de arte que no terminaba nunca.

Él sabía que en algún lugar de la habitación había una serie, cuadernos y cuadernos de dibujos de Marinette. Nath estaba enamorado de ella, y con mucha razón, Marinette era increíble, ¡gracias a ella se conocieron! Pero de todas formas se entristecía, Marinette recién empezó a salir con Luka, hermano de Juleka. Eso significa, que al igual que él, Nath estaba sufriendo un amor no correspondido.

Su tren de pensamientos fue detenido de golpe cuando Nath llegó. Sirvieron los pedazos de pizza y pusieron algo en la tele para pasar el rato. La ventana estaba abierta, y un fuerte viendo dejó volar un par de hojas. Justo delante de Marc, se posó un dibujo, era Marinette de espaldas.

\- Ella se ve muy bien en este dibujo – a pesar de no mostrar el rostro, esto se veía brillante y hermoso, una imagen llena de amor.

\- Gracias, es bastante viejo – miró el dibujo divertido, incluso con un poco de indiferencia.

Un silencio incómodo se posó entre ambos, o al menos Marc estaba incómodo, Nath no parecía intimidado.

\- Tu… quieres mucho a Marinette

\- Claro que la quiero, es una gran amiga

Marc estaba sonrojado… quería dejar la conversación, pero al mismo tiempo quería asegurarse de cuales eran los sentimientos de Nath, si le dejaba en claro que las posibilidades eran menores que 0, podría rendirse fácilmente, pero de otro modo, alimentaría su amor imposible con migajas de esperanzas, y no quería eso. pero también temía arruinar su amistad. Nath dio un gran suspiro, y se sonrojó también antes de continuar.

\- Yo… antes estaba enamorado de ella

\- ¿antes? -Marc no fue capaz de callar su emoción

\- Sí… ahora me gusta otra persona, pero… temo decirle sobre ello – nuevamente se dio un silencio

\- Yo… también estoy enamorado de alguien, de un chico, pero es mi amigo, y no sé si me acepte

Ambos estaban muy sonrojados y nerviosos… todo podía salir mal, o de lo contrario, podía salir bien. Pero necesitaban saber qué pensaba uno del otro.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que te gustaban los chicos? – Nath preguntó sin anestesia

\- Yo… solo lo supe, un día estaba tranquilo escribiendo, y al otro, me di cuenta de que no podía dejar de pensar en un chico un amo mayor que yo, era mi vecino. De hecho, tuvimos un breve romance, pero fue triste

\- ¿triste?

\- Era heterocurioso, solo quería saber que se siente estar con un hombre… pero me dijo que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos cuando en verdad no era así. Fue un golpe algo duró, pero ya pasó

Y Nathaniel no pudo evitar notar sus celos al pensar en Marc con ese chico misterioso.

\- Yo… te lo digo porque sé que me vas a entender, pero… creo que me gustan los chicos también, o al menos un chico, digo, mi amor por Marinette era real, pero el de este chico también, supongo que es difícil, hasta yo estoy confundido.

\- Nath, te pueden gustar chicos y chicas, eso está bien, o te puede gustar solo un chico en toda tu vida, y después de eso solo mujeres, estas cosas no son tan rígidas – se sonrieron tímidamente, estaban sentados ahora uno frente al otro, un poco más cerca a lo que estaban acostumbrados.

\- ¿tu crees que se moleste si le digo?

\- Depende, ¿es homofóbico?

\- Sé que es gay, pero es mi amigo – A Marc se le rompía un poco el corazón al pensar que le estaba dando consejos para conquistar a alguien más, pero eso hacen los amigos ¿no?

\- Soy de la opinión de que puedes ir y besarlo – lo dijo como chiste, y logró dar una pequeña risa que distendió el ambiente.

\- ¿y tu porque no vas y haces lo mismo? – le preguntó el chico cuyas mejillas eran tan rojas como su cabello

\- Porque… es mi amigo, puedo arruinarlo todo

\- Me pasa lo mismo

Dieron cada uno un suspiro. Ninguno sabía muy bien que hacer, y la tensión se sentía entre ambos. Marc miró a Nath para proponerle apagar la luz y dormir, y Nath miró a Marc y se levantó para pedirle ayuda llevando los trastes de vuelta a la cocina. Sin embargo, a medio camino, se encontraron peligrosamente cerca, se acercaba solo unos centímetros más y podría sentir los labios contrarios. De hecho, podían sentir la respiración ajena.

El que dio el primer paso finalmente fue Marc, quien juntó sus labios de manera rápida, sin anestesia ni advertencia. Nath se tensó con el toque, Marc no hacía ningún movimiento, pensaba que, con juntar sus labios, Nath ya se enojaría lo suficiente como para intentar algo más. Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando aquel que inició los primeros movimientos fue de hecho, el chico de cabello rojo, quien volvió a sentarse.

Nath, después de superar la sorpresa, y calmar su emoción, inició con tímidos movimientos, suaves caricias en el labio inferior de Marc. Podía sentir su mirada de ojos verdes sobre él ante la sorpresa de verse correspondido, pero decidió entregarse a ese beso también, correspondiendo tales movimientos. En un giro de los acontecimientos, Marc pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Nath, mientras que este abrazó su cadera.

Se separaron unos segundos, pero antes de siquiera empezar a sentir vergüenza, Nath decidió que era una oportunidad única en la vida antes de empezar a dar y pedir explicaciones por igual. Atrajo el cuerpo del contrario, y Marc accedió a la invitación implícita, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, mientras que Nath permanecía sentado como indio, uno frente al otro, reanudando el beso. El contacto se hacía cada vez más pasional, incluso, fue la lengua de Marc la que pidió permiso para acceder a la boca de Nathaniel, una vez obtenido el permiso, sus lenguas empezaron a danzar y acariciarse mutuamente.

Después de varios minutos, la sesión de besos se vio forzada a terminar, pues sus respiraciones se hacían pesadas, y tenían cosas que aclarar. Salieron de su especie de trance, y Mac se encontró a si mismo sentado sobre su AMIGO, con los brazos aferrados a su cuello, mientras que una de las manos de Nathaniel se aferraba a su desarreglado pijama, y la otra le había dado caricias en toda la espalda.

Nuevamente, ambos se sonrojaros, Marc se levantó y recogió todos los trastos para llevarlos a la cocina.

\- Ya vuelvo

Bajó a la cocina, completamente sonrojado… ¿¡que clase de beso fue ese!? Tan intenso, con tanta piel, caricias, lengua, y… la posición… dios… ¡estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre él! ¿¡en que estaba pensando!?

No quería subir, bueno… quería besarlo de nuevo, esa sesión de besos fue de las mil maravillas… ¿pero que fue de Nathaniel? Debía subir a su habitación y enfrentarlo.

Al volver Nath ya había sacado la cama, y estaba terminando de ordenar las cosas. Nuevamente la tensión en el ambiente era palpable, pero debían hablar, al menos aclarar que fue eso.

\- Marc – empezó Nath – yo… lo siento – entonces era eso… Nathaniel se arrepentía… ¿tal vez descubrió sus sentimientos? Pero si se arrepentía entonces no le correspondía, pero si le correspondió el beso… ¿tal vez era heterocurioso también? Su primera vez fue con un heterocurioso, y estaba algo triste por ello, siempre soñó que la primera vez sería con el amor de su vida, alguien que valía la pena, pero su vecino, ese primer amor, solo quería "ver cómo era hacerlo con un hombre" ¿Nathaniel era igual? O tal vez, no quería llegar con cero experiencia donde su chico, entonces "practicó con él"?

\- N-no hay problema, yo… las personas pueden tener curiosidad, o… tal vez ahora si puedes confesarte a esa persona, ya sabes, si no es tu primer beso con un chico entonces mejor ¿no? Será más fácil

Las palabras de Marc confundieron a Nathaniel… ¿de que estaba hablando? ¿acaso no entendió? Al parecer no, porque seguía hablando de un tercero misterioso, es decir… si Marc le correspondió el beso, es porque correspondía sus sentimientos ¿no?

\- Marc… creí que estaba claro – le dijo Nathaniel – yo… bueno, tu… ya entiendes

Marc le miró confundido, y Nathaniel estaba frustrado. Dio un largo suspiro, calmando su mente para decir esas tres palabras de corrido, sin morir en el intento.

\- Tu me gustas, c-creí que con el beso ya se había entendido… pero… es eso, eres mi amigo, y no se que pienses de ello, y nunca pensé que me podría gustar un chico, aunque tampoco he estado con una chica. Digo… ese fue mi primer beso – se encontraba completamente rojo, revelando todo de sí. Tenía un leve parecido a Marinette cuando aun estaba enamorada de Adrien.

\- Yo… tu también me gustas, digo… no eres el primero a quien he besado, de hecho… con ese vecino que te dije tuve sexo una vez, pero… nada bueno salió de eso, lo que quiero decir es…

Nathaniel interrumpió su discurso, el cual tampoco estaba yendo a ningún lado, con un fuerte abrazo, y un beso, esta vez menos hambriento y más romántico. Marc pensó que lo mejor era ser callado antes de hablar más cosas de las que se arrepentiría.

\- Creo que Marinette merece ser la primera en saber que eres mi novio – Marc enrojeció… ¡¿Novio?! Con su vecino este se negó rotundamente a ser presentado, Nathaniel era tan diferente, tan amable…

Correspondió el abrazo, para finalmente apoyar su cabeza en su hombro

\- Tienes razón.

Esa noche durmieron en la misma cama, sin hacer nada más que abrazarse. Tantas emociones en un solo día cavaron con sus energías rindiendo se a los brazos de Morfeo en pocos minutos antes de siquiera pensar en hacer algo más. Pero eso no les preocupaba, porque tenían una vida para hacerlo cuantas veces quisieran.

.

.

.

**Bueno, ese fue el fin de este one shot. En un principio iba a ser 100% lemon, casi puro lemon, pero las cosas se desarrollaron de esta manera, no se si les pasa a ustedes también jeje.**

**También, les tengo una pregunta, ¿ustedes son multiship o van con su ship único hasta el final? En lo personal, tengo mis ships favoritos, y el lukanette es mi favorito, pero de todas formas escribo adrianette y cosas así, sino me empiezo a aburrir. Pregunto porque llevo como un mes en el fandom, y no se cual es la tendencia jiji sin nada más que decir, eso es todo por hoy.**

**^^/**


End file.
